Ghost Chalk
by Major144
Summary: Freakshow is released from prison and finds a piece of magic red chalk. Now he has an evil plan and both the Earth and Chalkzone are in danger. It's up to Danny, Rudy, Snap, and all their friends to stop him.
1. Chapter 1 Red Chalk

Ghost Chalk

Chapter 1 Red Chalk

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A man by the name of Freakshow was being released from federal custody. He had first served time in prison, then he was handed over to the government ghost hunters the Guys in White. Freakshow had stayed with them for a bit and they had asked him questions about ghost and mystical artifacts. He had answered their questions and told them that some of the artifacts would be of little use against ghost. The Guys in White handed Freakshow back to the Feds and he eventually got out of prison with good behavior. Freakshow was now walking the streets of Amity trying to come up with a great big comeback and a way to get revenge on Danny Phantom. Lydia who had been waiting for her master's freedom floated close by in her intangible from ready to follow her master's command. Freakshow came across an antique shop and decided to go in and look around. You never knew, there could be a mystical item just sitting on a shelf gathering dust. Freakshow began to explore the shop, until he came across an old chalkboard with a stone box with some chalk in it. He examined the chalk and grabbed a red chalk stick. Freakshow decided to have a little fun by drawing a horrifying red monster and then he decided to draw Danny Phantom being attacked by the monster, but when he drew the circle for the head something weird happened. The circle lite up and Freakshow saw something other then the chalkboard on the other side. Freakshow stuck his eye up to the circle and saw that it was actually an opening to what appeared to be some kind of other word. A big grin spread across Freakshow's face as he drew a bigger portal into the new world. Freakshow called Lydia to his side and the two of them flew through the portal.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2 New Zone

Ghost Chalk

Chapter 2 New Zone

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Freakshow and Lydia flew into the strange new world and began to look around. The new world was full of many strange beings. They were either humanoid, animal, or a mix of living things and non-living. On closer inspection everything seemed to be made at what appeared to be chalk. Everything was a chalk drawing brought to life. Freakshow was fascinated by this and decided to get some answers from one of the the locals. He ordered Lydia to land on the ground near a polar bear wearing sunglasses and blue swim trunks lounging in a lawn chair. The polar bear eyed the two newcomers with curiosity, but he didn't seem hostile or anything. Freakshow gave the bear a big friendly smile before he began speaking.

"Hello my good bear. My associate and I are new to this place and wondering if you could tell us where we are."

"Your in ChalkZone." Said the bear as he got out of the chair.

"ChalkZone?" Asked Freakshow as he looked at Lydia.

Lydia just shrugged her shoulders. She knew of the Ghost Zone and the odd places that existed there, but she had never heard of a place called ChalkZone.

"Yeah ChalkZone. It's the place where all chalk drawings go, when they're erased on Earth. Everything here was originally a chalk drawing on Earth and then they got erased and ended up here." Said the bear.

"Interesting. This place is like a Ghost Zone for chalk drawings." Mumbled Freakshow as he scratched his chin.

"You two are humans?" Asked the bear as he studied Freakshow and Lydia.

"Oh I'm human, my friend on the other hand is a ghost." Said Freakshow.

"A ghost?" Asked the bear as he got closer to Lydia.

A snake tattoo on Lydia's neck shot and hissed at the bear making him shout in fright and fall back in his chair. Lydia smiled at this and Freakshow got a little laugh out of it. Freakshow then ordered Lydia to go back to the portal and erase the drawing of the monster he had drawn. Lydia did as she was told. A few minutes later a large red horrifying red monster appeared in ChalkZone and started to go on a rampage causing all the other nearby drawings to scream and flee. Freakshow laughed joyfully at the sight as Lydia rejoined his side. He then became curious about the power of the red chalk, so he began to draw a gargoyle to see what would happen. A minute later a red chalk drawing of a gargoyle came to life and began causing havoc along with the red monster. Freakshow was really starting to enjoy himself, when the hand that held the red chalk began to pull him forward. At first Freakshow considered resisting the pull, but then he thought the red chalk might lead him to something special he could use to make a big comeback and take revenge on Danny Phantom.

"Lead the way my little red friend." Said Freakshow to the chalk as Lydia followed close behind.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3 Chalk Mine

Ghost Chalk

Chapter 3 Chalk Mine

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Freakshow and Lydia let the red chalk lead them to a large mountain like structure that had a sign that read Chalk Mine. Biclops the guardian stood outside the mine doing some stretches. Freakshow looked at the mine and a wide grin spread across his face. There must be more red chalk inside the mine. The red piece of chalk lead him right to a mother load of power and chaos. Freakshow ordered Lydia to make him and her to go intangible. They snuck by the unaware Biclops and went through the mine wall. Lydia made herself and Freakshow tangible and they began to explore the mine. Freakshow let his piece of red chalk lead him deep into the mine, until he came upon a bunch of red chalk in one wall of the mine.

"Jackpot!" Said Freakshow as he drew a little imp with a pickax.

The imp laughed as it went at the wall with it's pickax and Freakshow pulled out a bag and collected the chalk. Freakshow was feeling rather proud of himself and felt like causing some big trouble. He began to draw a train with his red chalk and hopped aboard, along with Lydia and the imp. The train resembled the one from Freakshow's circus, but it was much larger and had bat wings on the side. Freakshow let out a mad laugh as his train smashed through the wall of the mine and took off into the sky, with the aid of it's bat wings.

"Circus Gothica is coming to ChalkZone!" Declared Freakshow.

Freakshow was going to have a little fun with ChalkZone and amass his forces, before heading back to Amity Park and taking his revenge on Danny Phantom. It was all going to be one wild show to remember.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4 Library

Ghost Chalk

Chapter 4 Library

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Miles away in a place called Plainville, Rudy and his best friend Penny were hanging out together at the public library. Penny was looking up some stuff on one of the computers, while Rudy looked through an art book trying to find some inspiration for his art. Rudy looked up from his book to see what Penny was looking at and saw a website talking about Amity Park and the ghostly hero known as Danny Phantom that protected it. Penny went to an article talking about a mysterious place called the Ghost Zone, a place where ghost came from and apparently lived. Rudy turned his attention to a picture of Danny Phantom. It was cool to know that there was a real life superhero out in the world and the fact that the guy was an actual ghost just added to the coolness. Danny Phantom was becoming well known around the world and Rudy had seen various kids and teens drawing pictures of the ghostly hero, though he had yet to come across a chalk drawing of Phantom in ChalkZone.

"You know its very interesting when you think about it." Said Penny.

"What is?" Asked Rudy.

"Well both ChalkZone and the Ghost Zone are very similar when you think about it. The Ghost Zone is where dead people end up and ChalkZone is the place erased chalk drawings end up. Both are kind of like an afterlife." Said Penny.

"A bit creepy, but that is interesting, when you put it like that." Said Rudy.

Penny closed the computer and she and Rudy decided to pay ChalkZone a visit. The two of them headed to a broom closet in the back and found an old chalkboard. Rudy pulled out a piece of magic chalk and drew an opening to ChalkZone. The two kids went through it and Rudy grabbed an eraser and erased the portal before he and Penny went on their way into ChalkZone.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5 Circus

Ghost Chalk

Chapter 5 Circus

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Rudy and Penny found themselves in the realm of ChalkZone. The two of them began to walk and explore to see if they could locate their friend Snap. After some walking they heard some loud bangs and saw some red fireworks explode in the sky up ahead. Rudy and Penny became curious, so they decided to go check it out. They came across a large red circus tent with a crowd of Zoners standing around it. The two humans saw their friend Snap standing with Blocky in the crowd. Snap saw his friends and waved them over.

"Hey Snap." Greeted Rudy.

"What's going on?" Asked Penny.

"Its a circus!" Said Blocky excitedly.

"Circus?" Asked Rudy.

"Yeah some weird train was running about tossing flyers for a circus and the next thing we knew this big circus tent showed up and we decided to check it out." Said Snap.

The front of the tent opened up and a voice boomed out to the crowd.

"Come one come all to the greatest show anywhere! This is Circus Gothica!"

The crowd cheered and began to enter the tent. Rudy noticed that Penny seemed lost in thought about something.

"Something wrong?"

"I've heard the name Circus Gothica before, but I can't remember from where." Said Penny.

"I'm sure it'll come back to you." Said Rudy as he and the others found some seats.

The stands were packed and everyone was waiting for the show to start. Some red clown Zoners danced around the ring entertaining the audience as a bunch of lights focused on the center of the ring. After first nothing happened, but then a man and a woman suddenly appeared and everyone gasped. The man was clearly a human wearing a red chalk drawn ringmaster coat and a black chalk drawn hat. He carried a large cane in one hand and what appeared to be a red piece of chalk in the other. The woman appeared to be human, but she had green skin and red eyes. The crowd was stunned by the odd appearance of the two and Rudy and his friends exchanged nervous looks. Freakshow smiled broadly at the crowd.

"Hello everyone, my name is Freakshow and this is my assistant Lydia, were newcomers to your little ChalkZone and I must say I'm loving it, especially this red chalk! I invited you all today for a very important announcement. I here by declare myself the master of ChalkZone!"

There were cries and angry shouts from the crowd and a few Zoners tried to head down to the ring, but the red clowns got in their way armed with clubs, knives, and insane grins. Freakshow just shook his head and waved his finger at the crowd.

"Sorry, but this is your reality now. I'm in charge and soon I'll be in charge of the Earth as well!" Said Freakshow with a laugh as he began to draw imps with bats wings and pitchforks and sent them to terrorize the crowd.

Penny now remembered where she heard the name of the circus from and she began to turn pale. This was very bad.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6 Retreat

Ghost Chalk

Chapter 6 Retreat

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

In the circus tent, Penny turned to Rudy.

"This is terrible!" She yelled.

"You can say that again." Said Rudy.

"No this is very serious. That guy Freakshow is a dangerous criminal I read about while I was looking up info on Danny Phantom and I'm very certain that the woman next to him is some kind of ghost. We have two dangerous enemies armed with red magic chalk who plan to conquer ChalkZone and the Earth." Said Penny.

"Then we just have to stop them." Said Snap jointing in on the conversation.

"We don't know how to fight ghost." Pointed out Penny.

"I think I have an idea." Said Rudy as he pulled out his magic chalk and drew a large vacuum cleaner.

Rudy then pointed the hose at Lydia and flipped a switch. The vacuum began to suck and Lydia let out a startled cry as she got sucked up. Freakshow turned and stared at the human children in surprise.

"This is your only warning. Give up the chalk or I'll force you to." Said Rudy.

"Well this is certainly a surprise. Didn't expect to see any humans here and they appear to be some meddlesome brats trying to play hero. Déjà Vu. Sorry to bust your bubble kid, but I have no intention of giving up my chalk. This place belongs to me. I'm the master of Chalkzone!" Said Freakshow with a grin as his red minions gathered around him.

"I've face red Zoners before and won and I've captured your ghost." Said Rudy.

"Oh have you?" Asked Freakshow with a taunt.

Lydia phased out of the vacuum and appeared grinning before Rudy. Rudy let out a startled shout as Lydia moved towards him, but before she could do anything Snap came jumping in from behind and slammed a bucket of popcorn down on her head.

"Stay away from my friend!" Yelled Snap.

Lydia stumbled around yanking at the bucket as Rudy, Penny, Snap, and Blocky fled from the circus tent in full retreat.

"Run and hide children, but just so you know there won't be any place you can hide once I'm done conquering this zone and the Earth!" Laughed Freakshow.

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7 Earth

Ghost Chalk

Chapter 7 Earth

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Freakshow paced around his circus tent waiting for his Zoner minions to return. He had sent them out looking for the escaped children and a way to get to Amity Park. Freakshow got a bit board, so he drew up a minion and decided to study it and run a few test on it. He stuck a finger in his mouth and got it wet, before he wiped it across the minion's face. The minion cried out in pain as a portion of it's face vanished and some it melted. Freakshow studied the minion as he dried his finger with a handkerchief. Apparently the Zoners were weak against liquids from the human world. That could prove a problem for Freakshow's plans, unless he magically figured out a way to control the weather. It was then Freakshow was struck by an insanely brilliant idea. He had no idea if it would actually work, but he was willing to give it a try. Freakshow began to draw a large armored gauntlet with four gems in it. He soon finished and placed the gauntlet on his right arm and began focusing on making it rain and thunder inside the tent. Soon a storm began to rage inside the tent and Freakshow laughed.

"It works! I have a Reality Gauntlet at my disposal! Now I'm really riding in style and no one is going to stop me!" Declared Freakshow.

He then called back his minions and with his Reality Gauntlet, Freakshow opened up a portal to Earth that led right into Amity Park. Freakshow's army marched through the portal and into Amity Park ready to conquer it. Rudy and his friends who had all been hiding and watching quickly took off after Freakshow's forces and went through the portal to Earth.

To be continued.


	8. Chapter 8 Red Chaos

Ghost Chalk

Chapter 8 Red Chaos

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

It was absolute chaos in Amity Park. Red devilish imps and other horrors ran about the streets or flew through the sky causing all matters of chaos and destruction. Freakshow used his Reality Gauntlet to set the mood for the carnage by making the sky dark and making lightning and thunder happen. He then conjured up a large blimp with his face on a tv screen and took to the sky. Freakshow changed from his regular outfit to a ringmaster outfit, before he went on screen and began to address the citizens of Amity Park.

"Hello Amity Park! Freakshow is back and better then ever! I've come to take my place as master of reality starting with your little town. You should all feel honored! Now let the fun and games begin!"

On the streets below Rudy, Penny, Snap, and Blocky were running through the street trying to figure out what to do about the chaos around them, when a large group of imps appeared and surrounded them. Rudy and his friends huddled together not sure how to defend themselves from the creatures. The imps laughed and prepared to attack, when a bunch of green energy blast from above slammed into them and forced them to flee in terror. Rudy and the others looked up to see Danny Phantom descend from the sky above.

"You ok?" Asked Danny.

Rudy just nodded his head a bit speechless at the sight of a real life superhero before him.

"Thank you, Mr. Phantom for saving us." Said Penny.

"Please just call me Danny." Said Danny as he landed on the ground before the group.

"He can fly!" Said Blocky excitedly.

"You're certainly different from the things I normally meet and deal with." Said Danny indicating Snap and Blocky.

"Yeah these are my friends Snap and Blocky. I created them." Said Rudy.

"Created them?" Asked Danny.

"It's a bit of a long story." Said Rudy.

"Well let's get to somewhere safe and you can tell me." Said Danny.

The others nodded and began to follow Danny.

To be continued.


	9. Chapter 9 Zone Origin

Ghost Chalk

Chapter 9 Zone Origin

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Danny lead the group of Rudy, Penny, Snap, and Blocky to the local high school of Casper High to seek shelter. Once they arrived and found an empty classroom to talk privately, Ruddy and his friends began to tell Danny about ChalkZone and their encounter with Freakshow and the power he now had at his command.

While all that was going on another being was being alerted about what was going on in Amity Park. Deep within the Ghost Zone, in the Realm of the Far Frozen, Frostbite was in his lab working, when the Infi-map suddenly began to glow. Frostbite went over to examine the map and saw some faint looking chalk drawings on it and the named Amity Park appeared. This was a omen that someone was really messing around with powers of another zone and Amity Park was in the center of it. Frostbite needed to find Danny and alert him about what was going and the grave consequences that could happen. Frostbite used the Infi-map to find a portal and head to Earth.

Back in Amity Park, Rudy and his friends had just finished their story, when a ghost portal suddenly opened up and out stepped Frostbite. Rudy and his friends were a bit startled by the appearance of the ghost, but Danny raised his hand and told them Frostbite was a friend. Frostbite greeted Danny and gave Snap and Blocky a curious glance.

"I see that someone has been traveling from Earth and ChalkZone." Said Frostbite.

"You know about ChalkZone?" Asked Rudy.

"I do and I know how ChalkZone came to be." Said Frostbite.

"How did that happen?" Asked Penny with curiosity.

"Well a very long time ago there was a great artist who loved doing art with chalk. The artist desired to create a world of art and bring his and other people's chalk drawings to life. One day he came across a great and powerful mystical artifact called the Reality Gauntlet and with it he made his dreams and desires a reality. The artist created the zone known as ChalkZone and made every chalk drawing that was erased on Earth end up in ChalkZone and be alive. The desire of the artist was so strong that ChalkZone became a permanent part of reality and the multiverse. He also created a great mine of enchanted magic chalk each with a unique color and ability to travel between Earth and ChalkZone and allow others to do the same. The mine was placed in ChalkZone while several pieces were scattered around Earth waiting to be discovered and used." Said Frostbite.

"Man that's...a lot to take in." Said Snap.

Danny and Rudy filled Frostbite on what was going on and he began to fill the group in on why he was here and the trouble Freakshow could cause.

"Freakshow is messing with dangerous power. With his Reality Gauntlet and the red chalk, he could rip holes into other realities and bring chaos to all the zones." Said Frostbite.

"Well I guess we have no choice, but to stop him." Said Danny with determination.

To be continued.


	10. Chapter 10 Phantom Army

Ghost Chalk

Chapter 10 Phantom Army

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Danny realized in order to fight Freakshow and his new army of red chalk Zoners, he was going to need an army and power boost of his own. He turned to Rudy and Penny with a idea in mind. Rudy had told Danny how ChalkZone worked, so he told him about his powers and how they worked and told Rudy to start drawing chalk drawings of and to erase them, so they would end up in ChalkZone. Danny also told Rudy and Penny about the Fenton Exto-Skeleton and had them draw it and erase it. While Rudy and Penny did this Danny got in contact with his friends Tucker and Sam and his sister Jazz told them the situation and had them draw chalk drawings of him and erase them. Danny also had them spread the word to other kids and teens and have them do the same thing.

After a while Danny had Rudy open a portal to ChalkZone and a bunch of Zoner Phantoms flew out along with the Fenton Exto-Skeleton. There were many different kinds of Phantoms, short ones, tall ones, fat ones, stick figure ones, and many more. Danny got into the Fenton Exto-Skeleton and was ready to fight Freakshow and his forces.

To be continued.


	11. Chapter 11 Chalk War 1

Ghost Chalk

Chapter 11 Chalk War 1

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Freakshow was up in his blimp over city hall watching his forces go about terrifying the town folk of Amity Park with glee. The madman grinned wickedly at the carnage unfolding before him. Amity Park was his now and soon the rest of the world would soon follow. Freakshow was the Master of Reality and an unstoppable force, that only a fool would oppose. He was happy with how things were going, but he would be more happy to find Danny Phantom and destroy him once and for all, so he could have his revenge on the ghostly hero. Freakshow considered Danny Phantom the one true threat to him and his plans. Phantom and his ghost powers would try and out stage Freakshow, but he was going to have none of that. Freakshow was the Master of Reality and user of the red chalk and he was the star of the show and no human, ghost, or Zoner was going to take that away from him!

A few devilish imps were flying around terrorizing people, when a few beams of green energy struck them and sent the monsters crashing to the ground. Freakshow pulled out a spyglass and looked around for the source of the attack and spotted Danny Phantom in the Exto-Skeleton.

"I'm here to rain on your parade Freakshow!" Called Danny.

"Oh really? You and what army?" Asked Freakshow with a smirk as his forces gathered up ready to fight.

"This one." Said Danny as the army of Zoner Phantoms appeared and gathered up besides him.

"If it's a fight you want it's a fight you'll get!" Yelled Freakshow.

Both armies roared and charged at each other and soon it was all out war.

To be continued.


	12. Chapter 12 Chalk War 2

Ghost Chalk

Chapter 12 Chalk War 2

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

The army of Phantoms and army of imps charged at one another and met in a epic clash. Energy blast were fired, fireballs were thrown, and various objects were chucked or used as weapons by the opposing sides. Danny flew through all the crazed chaos towards Freakshow's blimp blasting any imps that got in his way. Lydia appeared in front of Danny prepared to attack him, when Danny pressed a button in his Exto-Skeleton and a big boxing glove on a spring shot out of the right kneecap of the armor and struck Lydia square in the face and sent her flying and crashing to the ground. Danny smiled at this and continued flying towards Freakshow's blimp. Freakshow saw Danny coming and pointed his Reality Gauntlet down at a bunch of his minions and fired an energy blast at them. The blast hit, but instead of destroying the minions it caused them to merge together into a giant towering gorilla armed with two massive cymbals. The gorilla began to chase after Danny and tried to crush him between it's cymbals.

"I'm not monkeying around!" Laughed Freakshow with glee as his monster chased Danny around.

As Freakshow was distracted with Danny a couple of Phantoms brought Rudy, Penny, Snap, and Blocky up to the blimp before flying off to fight a group of imps. The little foursome made their way to where Freakshow was. Blocky folded himself up into a paper plane and Snap sent him flying towards Freakshow. As the paper plane reached Freakshow it unfolded and popped into Blocky who let out a long happy shout, startling Freakshow, and making him jump back. As Freakshow was distracted with this Rudy pulled out a giant magnet, he drew in ChalkZone and pointed it at the Reality Gauntlet. The magnet yanked the gauntlet off of Freakshow's arm and it hit the magnet.

"Success!" Said Penny.

"While you little!" Yelled Freakshow as he began to lunge towards the kids.

"Not so fast!" Said Snap running up to Freakshow and kicking him in the shin.

Freakshow cried out in pain and jumped back holding his leg. Rudy took the Reality Gauntlet off the magnet and prepared to slip it on, but Lydia suddenly appeared and grabbed it from him. Lydia flew towards him with the gauntlet, but Penny pulled out a Fenton Thermos and sucked the ghost up. The gauntlet clattered to the ground and Freakshow leaped towards it only to have Rudy use the magnet to yank it away from him again.

"No!" Yelled Freakshow as Rudy put the gauntlet on.

"All your monsters are gone!" Said Rudy waving the gauntlet.

The giant gorilla and all the imps vanished. Danny flew over to the blimp and smiled at Rudy and the others as he grabbed Freakshow.

"Good job." Said Danny giving a thumbs up.

"Thanks." Said Rudy as he returned the thumbs up.

Penny took the bag of red chalk away from Freakshow, Danny exited his armor to take Freakshow to jail, and Rudy used the Reality Gauntlet to open a portal to ChalkZone and the blimp flew through it followed by all the Phantoms, before it closed. The blimp flew through ChalkZone, until it reached a volcano. Rudy removed the gauntlet and tossed it into the volcano. The gauntlet sunk into the lava and was destroyed. The blimp moved on as Rudy and Penny plotted a course for home. The adventure was finally over and the world was saved.

The End.


End file.
